


【盾铁】Everything I Have

by winterfalls42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 有配角死亡场景的描述！！！轻微H/C，严重OOC！！Steve在目睹某个探员牺牲后想起了Tony，而Tony不希望看见他的男友低落
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 笨蛋情侣互相治愈的小故事w

冰。冰冷抓住了他。  
他感觉到海水漫过自己的头顶，世界一点点远去——  
“……史蒂夫？”  
托尼的声音在他身后响起。接着房间变得明亮，连温度也似乎逐渐回升，他再熟悉不过的脚步声正向他靠近，史蒂夫甚至可以听到水珠从对方发稍滴落。  
“哦，晚上好，托尼，”史蒂夫抹了把脸，转过身，“你早回来了？”  
“只是个简单的晚宴，我说过，十点前就能结束，”托尼浑身冒着水汽，头发果然没有擦干，他为史蒂夫的话皱皱眉头，“你在这儿坐了多久？”  
史蒂夫看向床头的电子钟，“抱歉，我只是……”他站起来，抓过挂在一边的毛巾，“有些事。我这就去洗漱。”  
他看着托尼，清楚地从对方眼里看见担忧与疑惑。  
“你先睡吧，别等我了。”史蒂夫说，一边经过托尼身边。  
“史蒂夫——”托尼似乎在犹豫什么，他抿着嘴，在床脚坐下又站起来，终于在史蒂夫即将消失在浴室门后的那一刻下定决心开口，“她叫什么名字？”  
史蒂夫停下脚步。  
托尼抓抓自己的头发，“你回来的时候好像不太开心，所以我打听了一下……”他再次抿嘴，手臂沮丧地垂了下来，“对不起，我知道我不该这么做。如果你什么都不想谈的话，就当我什么都没问。”  
他的脸上带着明显的歉意。史蒂夫讨厌这样，他讨厌托尼为了无可非议的关心而道歉。  
“不，没关系，别这么说，”史蒂夫走回去，挨着托尼坐下来，后者顺势握住他的手，“谢谢你，托尼。”

三天前。  
距离复仇者成立之后已经过了两年，而距史蒂夫和托尼正式确定关系已经过了十一个月，史蒂夫依然十分享受与托尼在一起的每分每秒。尤其是没有战斗，没有反派，没有一个地球需要他们拯救的时候。  
比如现在，队友们都不在大厦里，只有他和托尼坐在餐桌前享受早餐。准确地说，是史蒂夫在享受早餐，而托尼正专注地在StarkPad上戳戳点点。  
“……然后弗瑞说有一个任务，”史蒂夫往煎蛋上撒了些黑胡椒，“他怀疑是九头蛇的部队，我需要去看看。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“接着科尔森跟我说……”史蒂夫故意停下来。  
“嗯哼。”托尼头也不抬，双眼一错不错地盯着桌上的平板。  
史蒂夫有些无奈地叹了口气。他握住托尼空闲的手，故意露出一个灿烂的笑容，“弗瑞说，只要我能跟，呃，罗素将军，嗯……舌吻三分钟，”他扭过头，背着棕发男人厌恶地吐吐舌头，然后一本正经地继续编道，“他就永远不会再向你提任何要求了。”  
“我答应了，但我是为了你才这么做的，宝贝，好吗？”史蒂夫捏了一下托尼的手，希望引起对方注意。  
“嗯哼，好……不，等等，不好，”托尼终于意识到他的男友在跟他说话，抬起头来，眨眨眼，“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我只是想早点做完斯塔克工业的新项目……你刚刚在说什么呢？”  
“咳，没什么。神盾有个任务，我和娜塔莎明天一早就得走。”  
“复仇者的工资还不够吗？”托尼放下平板，有些不满，随口道，“你是不是忘了你还有一个可以买——基本上是——任何东西的男朋友。”  
史蒂夫好笑地摇摇头，“你知道我只是不想闲着，”他将煎蛋划成几块，叉起一块递到托尼嘴边，“尝尝？”  
“你要是不想闲着，完全可以留在大厦里当保姆，”托尼边吃边说，“这儿有两个心智未成年的复仇者和一个偶尔出现食量恐怖的巨人。让所有厨师和清洁工休息几天，然后你就知道无所事事的滋味是多么美妙。”  
“我只会做这一道菜，天才，”史蒂夫拍拍他的手，将叉子塞进去，“在我开始无聊前，复仇者们就会因为糟糕的饮食条件而罢工。”  
“胡说。没有人——没有人，”托尼拖长语调，“能够反对由我亲自任命的煎蛋伯爵。”  
“说真的，这就是你能想到最好的名字了吗？”  
棕发男人高傲地扬起下巴：“我觉得它朗朗上口。”  
“不出意外的话，我后天回来，”史蒂夫最终还是决定用更多食物转移托尼的注意力，“好吧，或许需要三四天。但不管怎样，你很快就能见到‘无所事事’的我啦。”  
“只是提一下，我衷心希望那个‘无所事事’里会包含很多很多次亲吻和性爱。”  
“你在想什么呢？”史蒂夫装出惊讶的样子，然后咧嘴笑起来，“那是肯定的——我确信在‘授勋仪式’上我就已经宣誓过了——这些‘条款’都在宣言里，对吧。”  
托尼看上去暂时满意了。“两天。最多三天，”他宣布，“否则我就以绑架罪起诉神盾局。”  
“你太夸张了。”史蒂夫的声音里透着宠爱。  
“嗯哼，”托尼在史蒂夫亲他的时候闭上眼睛，“两天后见。”  
史蒂夫用手指轻敲他的额头：“别有太高期望。”

也许是史蒂夫想得太入神，托尼伸出手，轻轻抚上男友的后背。一种过于温暖的感觉击中了史蒂夫，他咽下一口唾液，低头看看自己的手心，想要开口，却又不知该从何说起。过多的情绪在史蒂夫的心里翻涌：一方面，眼下他唯一愿意与之分享内心的人正坐在他身边；另一方面，失去战友并不是什么轻松的话题，他不希望将负面情绪传染给对方。  
“嘘——放松，大兵，”托尼捏了一下史蒂夫的脸颊，“你可以先说说她的名字。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉额角，“她叫詹妮弗，珍妮弗·戴维斯，她的丈夫叫她珍，”他叹气，“他也是神盾特工，不同部门，没有参与这次行动。所以直到今天中午我们将她带回来时，他才知道……”  
他还记得那个男人的脸，溢满惊愕愤怒，以及浓浓的悲伤。男人没有哭喊，只是跪倒在妻子身边，用颤抖的手指缓缓拂过她的脸颊，然后流着泪，安静地亲吻她。站在一边的科尔森将手搭上男人肩膀。运送遗体的特工对他说了什么，男人嗫嚅着没有回答。最后他站起来，狠狠抹了把脸，紧紧握住她的一只手，似乎在自言自语，又似乎在和科尔森说话，后者回应了他，男人点点头，拖着沉重的脚步，慢慢随推车远去。  
她不在他的小队里。因此直到下飞机前，她也只是一个毫无温度的名字，孤零零地挂在任务报告书阵亡名单那一栏上。  
飞机一落地，娜塔莎便拿着收集的情报去了局长办公室，但史蒂夫一直没有离开，于是他看见了刚才的一切，也无意间听见了男人离开前对科尔森说的最后一句话。

外头下起雨来，史蒂夫进屋时没有打开窗帘，此刻雨滴纷纷打在玻璃上，哗哗的雨声清晰可闻。  
“我很抱歉，”托尼轻轻地用手指磨蹭史蒂夫的手背，然后侧过头吻了吻史蒂夫的肩膀，“我就在这呢，史蒂夫。”  
托尼的手很温暖，史蒂夫同样爱他因为常年与机械打交道而留下的老茧，粗糙、坚定。史蒂夫无数次见过托尼抚摸他的作品，带着温柔与骄傲。  
他总能找到托尼，在他们的电影之夜、披萨之夜开始前，以及无数个有人无法入眠的夜里。小胡子富豪有时在研究某种他看不懂的新技术；有时在敲打调试钢铁战甲；有时在厨房里，嘴里叼着任何可能在冰箱里找到的食物；有时也会像史蒂夫今天这样，一声不吭地坐着。  
而史蒂夫所做的就是加入托尼，坐在他身边看着他，时不时和他聊几句，或者陪他一起偷走克林特藏在健身房里的整箱奇多。  
然后不知从何时起，他就担下了把托尼从实验室弄出来的任务，再然后这个任务一点一点从“找到托尼”变成“陪伴在托尼身边”，最后终于从任务变为习惯。  
“嘿，说起来，我有个挺疯狂的提议，”托尼将下巴搭在史蒂夫肩上，用手耙过男人的金发，“你觉得汉堡王怎么样？”  
史蒂夫笑起来：“那远比你一贯的‘提议’正常多了。”  
“是吗？可现在是晚上十点半，外面还下着雨，我刚刚从一个晚宴回来——顺带一提我吃了不少东西因为那似乎是唯一有意义的事——以及需要我提醒你吗？冰箱里可全都是食物。在这种情况下去吃汉堡王会不会有些多此一举？”  
“如果你把这当作一个约会，那就不会，”史蒂夫这才意识到自己从中午起就没再吃过任何东西，“而且，我现在饿得能吃下一整本菜单。”  
史蒂夫揽过托尼的腰，棕发男人凑过来吻了吻他。“菜单是不能吃的，我上次去的时候服务员还这么告诉我，”托尼打趣道，“而且我猜这些连锁店大都已经电子化，所以下次你得说：‘我饿得能吃下一整屏的汉堡。’”  
“好吧，好吧，”史蒂夫佯装懊恼地瞪了他一眼，“冰箱里那些东西可以等，但约会可等不了。”  
他拉着托尼站起身，后者却软软地滑进他怀里。“哎呀，可我突然又不想出门了，”托尼夸张地打着呵欠，“也许托尔很乐意陪你，毕竟，对于神来说任何时候吃多少汉堡都不算什么难事。”  
“拜托啦，”史蒂夫戳戳他的腰，小胡子男人咯咯笑起来，“除非你想让我帮你穿衣服？”  
“真的吗，我好感动。但我更想把这份情趣留到我们周年纪念日的时候——你觉得星条旗元素的情趣内衣可以列入考虑之列吗？”  
“托尼……”  
“求你了史蒂夫亲爱的，我的甜心队长——”  
史蒂夫把托尼推进他们的衣柜里，无视托尼的哀嚎，残酷、坚决地转身进了浴室。  
“史蒂夫！”托尼在外面喊他。  
“什么？”  
“下次我们能遇见吃电子屏幕的外星怪兽吗？字面意义上的那种。”  
金发男人探出头来，将换下的T恤扔到托尼身上，又让后者嚎了一嗓子。“我非常认真地希望我们不能。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天

第二天一早，史蒂夫像往常一样起床，并在晨练过后来到厨房。昨晚他和托尼的夜游行为被克林特当场抓获，而作为吃汉堡王不叫上他的补偿，史蒂夫今天必须也给克林特做一份早餐。  
在史蒂夫照着JARVIS找给他的菜谱苦心钻研时，娜塔莎悄无声息地潜入厨房。  
“早，”特工看了一眼那份菜谱，“他只是闹着玩，你知道，给他一个塞满培根和腌黄瓜的三明治就行。”  
“哦，早上好，”史蒂夫转过身，“没关系，我也希望可以给托尼做除了煎蛋以外的食物。”  
“小情侣，明白了。”娜塔莎微微一挑眉，接着从冰箱里拿出大半盒披萨放进微波炉。史蒂夫很惊讶她竟然能从托尔和克林特手里抢下这么多。  
娜塔莎看了眼史蒂夫，解释道：“水果披萨。他们显然更喜欢”  
“唔。”  
“对了，”娜塔莎盯着微波炉，突然道，“下周一，老地方。她的葬礼。我猜你会想知道这个。”  
史蒂夫还没来得及回答，又有人走进了厨房。听见第三人的脚步声，娜塔莎立刻换了一个随意的站姿，神色轻松地撩撩头发，就仿佛她从没提起过刚才那个话题。  
“早安，托尼。”她抱着手臂靠在墙上，眼睛只在棕发男人身上停留了几秒，便重新回到她的早餐上。  
“嗨，尼基塔，”托尼点头示意，“早安，蜜糖——你真的在帮小鸟做早餐吗？”  
“我还在练习，”史蒂夫笑笑，“不照着菜谱我什么也做不出来。”  
托尼耸肩：“除非你头上站着一只料理鼠王，否则，我想是的。”  
他们上周刚刚看过的动画电影。史蒂夫觉得他大概能抓到这个笑点。于是史蒂夫哼了一声。“我觉得你跟它更有共同语言。”他说。  
“有时我真不知道你是在含蓄地夸奖我还是在巧妙地讽刺我，”托尼也哼了一声作为回敬，“不过一个明智的人会将它当作前者。”  
微波炉发出“叮”的声音，披萨热好了。“虽然我很喜欢你们这种可爱甜蜜的情侣对话，不过我更喜欢在安静的地方享受早餐，”她冲两人眨眨右眼，“回见，男孩们。”  
“对了，”史蒂夫叫住她，“刚才那件事……谢谢你，娜塔莎。”  
她摆摆手，离开厨房。  
“你为什么要谢她？”托尼略带警惕地盯着史蒂夫。  
“嗯……她刚刚帮我找到了这个，”史蒂夫想了想，指着锅里的食材说，“在冰箱里。”  
棕发男人眯起眼睛：“仅仅是这样吗？你们真的没有在密谋……比如说，推翻我的统治？”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫笑着将培根夹到托尼餐盘里，“你知道她爱你的。”  
“不，她只爱她的水果披萨和武器库，”托尼伸出手指指向砧板，“她能把没煮过的意大利面捅进别人眼睛里，谁还会那么干？”  
“我不会把面条插进别人眼睛里，”娜塔莎走回来，拿起一瓶番茄酱，“那很蠢。就像你坚持认为这里是‘斯塔克王国’一样蠢。”  
史蒂夫正色道：“严格来说，这里是国王的厨房，并不是整个王国。”  
托尼看着她把过量酱汁倒在披萨上，忍不住皱皱鼻子。“你听到了，她说的是‘不会’而不是‘不能’！”他摇晃着史蒂夫的胳膊，试图寻求男友的支持。  
娜塔莎瞪了他一眼。“你也没有在真正‘统治’任何东西，笨，”她将一缕头发别到耳后，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“如果你真想试试我能用意大利面做什么……等我吃完这餐，蜜糖。”  
托尼假装自己没有在想象那个画面。  
红发特工被他认真思考的模样逗笑，“我的确不常说这个不过——没人在对付你，”她捏了托尼的脸，“我们都爱你，天才。”  
然后她轻巧转身，再度消失得无影无踪。  
“我受伤了。”托尼撇撇嘴。  
史蒂夫又往托尼的餐盘里面添了几样蔬菜，“别担心，”他吻了吻托尼的侧脸，“这个煎蛋大臣永远是你忠实的拥趸。”  
“是伯爵才对，”托尼干巴巴地说，“……我突然想起来，她一开始是不是还说我们可爱来着？……希望不是我患了什么自己不知道的绝症，而你们要尽力哄我开心。”  
他身边的金发男人只是摇摇头，用一大块面包塞住了小胡子的嘴。

早饭后托尼去了公司，史蒂夫则去神盾完成剩下的任务报告。克林特和娜塔莎似乎正在训练室，史蒂夫将那份早餐封好留在了厨房里。托尼的设计非常贴心，搬进大厦后，他们就很少再去其他地方训练。不过有时史蒂夫还是会去中央公园晨跑，然后坐在毕士达喷泉旁休息，看看当年送走洛基的那个露台。  
有时托尼愿意加入史蒂夫，他们就会一起坐在喷泉旁边休息，再去林荫道散步。偶尔，托尼也会给他口中那些“长着翅膀的邪恶侵略者”喂一些面包，但大多数时候他就只是好奇又谨慎地看着公园里的行为艺术家，或者着迷于和史蒂夫讨论哪个餐车更好，直到有人认出他们。  
在回大厦的路上，史蒂夫鬼使神差地将车停在公园外，下车走了一段，又来到露台上。  
“佩珀前几天给我看了些很有趣的数据，”他想起托尼有次在喷泉旁对他说的话，“她说如果我们在今年公开的话，复仇者的支持率或许会创新高。如果再过几年，支持率涨幅很可能会逐渐减小。”  
史蒂夫的脸微微发烫：“所以你打算……”  
“我自然是尊重年长者的决定，”托尼将一只手放在史蒂夫肩上，“说实话，我并不是很在意这些，人们怎么想、怎么做——很多人只看见他们自己想看见的。不过为了佩珀着想，等你想公开的时候，先跟她说一声。”  
“当然，”史蒂夫点点头，“不过……我觉得现在这样很好，托尼，我们没有在刻意隐瞒，遮遮掩掩，只是在媒体前一律‘无可奉告’。我想我只是希望能保留一些私人的东西，我和你。有时只要想到这些只属于我们两个人的时光，我就会很幸福。”  
“噢，但我很肯定上次卖给我们棉花糖的乔治已经看出来我们的关系了，”托尼眨眨眼睛，史蒂夫注意到他的耳尖有些发红，“他大概也知道我们是谁。”  
“乔治是个好人。”史蒂夫忍着笑。

一阵铃声将他拉回现实。  
“嗨，帅哥，你在哪儿呢？”托尼给他打来电话，“我猜你中午没有约？”  
“我在想你呢，”史蒂夫说，“刚刚去见弗瑞，马上就回大厦。”  
那边传来几句模糊的嘀咕。“如果这是让我不启动你手机GPS的理由，”托尼咂了下嘴，“那我得说，做得很棒，罗杰斯。”  
“多谢夸奖，斯塔克先生，”史蒂夫往公园外走去，“我想我能空出午餐的档期。”  
“来斯塔克工业吧，”托尼的声音变得有些沮丧，“我恐怕我只能在楼下的餐车边将就一下，如果你不介意的话。”  
他将手机从耳边拿开，看了看时间，然后放回耳边：“那就这么定了，我现在过来？”  
“好啊，稍后见。”托尼又重新开朗起来。  
史蒂夫刚按下结束通话键，另一通电话又打了进来。他按下通话键，从对面传来娜塔莎的声音：“在约会？”  
“在去约会的路上，”史蒂夫有些无奈地笑起来，“看来我去不成了，对吧。”  
特工轻笑：“恐怕是的。让你的男朋友把账记到红骷髅头上。”  
他愣了愣：“这么说来……”  
“没错。上次我们的确戳中了他们的要害。起码是其中之一，”娜塔莎似乎对身边的人说了什么，“看来他们想要确保我们收到这份回礼——地址已经发送到你的手机上了，还是说需要有人来接你？”  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫撇嘴，“我还会用GPS。”  
“只是以防万一。”  
“稍后见。”挂断电话，史蒂夫不由得叹了口气。他调出智能导航设定好目的地，翻身骑上摩托车，才返回拨号界面，按下那个再熟悉不过的快捷键。

说实话，史蒂夫有些可惜这次红骷髅本人并没有出现。他完全能想象出托尼在电话另一头的失望模样。但当时情况紧急，史蒂夫根本来不及详细解释，便挂了电话赶赴战场。等他终于抓住最后一个九头蛇士兵，将他交到负责押解的神盾特工手里时，天色已经昏暗，周围亮起了花花绿绿的灯光，与托尼的午餐甚至晚餐约会也彻底泡汤。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫差点忘了控制音量，他赶忙和接手犯人的特工打过招呼，快步走到一边，“我马上就可以回去了。”  
对方犹豫地开口：“这个嘛……我恐怕这次失约的人会是我。佩珀说要是我推了这个会议，她就用高跟鞋把我钉在楼顶的斯塔克灯牌上。”  
“唔……”史蒂夫在沮丧之余仍被那位女士的幽默感逗笑，“这倒是新创意。”  
“我就知道你会帮她说话，好绅士队长，”托尼哼哼着，“总之，我现在在洛杉矶，可能要明晚回来。给自己找点乐子，甜心，我不在的时候可别哭。”  
“我确定我知道怎样娱乐自己，”史蒂夫回击道，“比如说躺在沙发上，想象一下某个天才被钉在大厦外面的样子。”  
托尼在另一头哈哈笑起来：“要不是抽不开身，我可真想飞过来亲亲你……稍等，有人找我了，晚安史蒂夫。”  
“晚安。”

“罗杰斯队长，”科尔森叫住跳上机车正准备离开的史蒂夫，“请稍等一下。”  
金发男人没有说话，只是用眼神询问对方是否发生了什么。  
“戴维斯特工今天下午收到了抚恤金，”科尔森微笑，“远远超过我们所规定的金额，正好能让他一次性还清他和珍妮弗的房屋贷款。”  
见史蒂夫略带不解地眨了眨眼，科尔森继续道：“仅代表我个人，替我谢谢斯塔克先生。”

在返回大厦的途中，史蒂夫再次去了趟中央公园，他在某条小路上走了一会儿，然后找到了还没有收摊的乔治。  
“今天下班挺晚的嘛，”老人将棉花糖递给史蒂夫，“嘿，队长，你的男朋友呢？”  
史蒂夫露出一个灿烂的笑容：“他在拯救世界呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦，和新的开始

托尼在坠落。  
他看着金红色战甲坠落，直直砸向地面。浩克伸出手，但绿色身影和红色身影堪堪擦过，失之交臂。  
地面被砸出狰狞的大坑，那副战甲一动不动。

“睡不着？”  
克林特在他的身边坐下。  
“睡不着。”史蒂夫拧开刚从冰箱里拿出的冰水，猛地灌下一大口。  
他醒来的时候托尼不在，有那么一瞬间史蒂夫以为自己真的任凭托尼摔进水泥地中。经JARVIS提醒，他这才想起富豪临时飞去洛杉矶，此刻还没有回来。  
尽管如此，在刚刚短暂的几秒钟内，恐慌仍席卷了史蒂夫。  
“是因为戴维斯特工？”克林特拉开一听汽水，“我见过她几次，很可靠，挺会用枪的。不过，做我们这行，总要学会接受这些事发生。”  
他只说中了一部分。詹妮弗在追捕九头蛇爪牙时不幸被击中，这是悲剧不假，但他见过太多战友牺牲。他为她的死感到遗憾，但真正让史蒂夫夜不能寐的并不是失去这位好特工。  
那天在他离开停机坪前，史蒂夫无意听见她丈夫对科尔森说的最后一段话。  
“她喜欢这份工作，她也知道……外勤特工会有怎样的风险，”他哽咽着，有些泣不成声，“我以为我也知道……但，但我从来没有真正考虑过……失去她的生活。”

有那么一瞬间史蒂夫想起纽约大战，想起托尼抱着核弹飞进虫洞，然后坠落。那时他还没有意识到这个男人会在他的生命中占据多么重要的地位。  
然后他想起自己坠落前，佩姬喊着他的名字。

“想谈谈吗？”克林特注意到史蒂夫的沉默。  
史蒂夫反问他：“谈了之后会好受些吗？”  
“唔，这就难倒我了，”克林特挠头，“事实上，我没什么机会当一个倾听者。不过，咱们不能总是这么见面，你知道，在凌晨三点、厨房外面？似乎对身体不好。”  
“那么你的理由呢？”史蒂夫问他。  
克林特挤挤眼睛：“我喝了太多杯咖啡，而且我有阴暗的过去，他们就像鬼魂一般阴魂不散……开玩笑的，我前段时间在执行监视任务，生物钟没调过来。”  
他信誓旦旦，似乎想用轻松的语气跳过这个话题。有些事的确连家人都不能分享。  
“你说得对，我不能总在三点晃进厨房，”史蒂夫仰头喝水，却发现水瓶已经空了，“但是不了，今晚我没有什么想说的。”  
他将空瓶扔进垃圾筒，克林特见状，颇为强硬地将汽水塞进史蒂夫手里，于是史蒂夫也喝了一口，感受气泡在口中翻滚。“谢谢，克林特，”他把铝罐递回去，“也许我该回去读一会儿托尼的大学课本。彼得上次还给他之后他就随手放在客厅里。”  
“我晓得，那些理论啥的，能让我三秒钟睡着，”克林特笑着摇头，“现在的孩子们。”  
“而你听起来很有经验。”  
“哈哈，我都没赚够钱在纽约买套公寓，”克林特龇牙咧嘴地摆摆手，“养个孩子可比房价还要吓人。再说，有太多责任要负，不适合我。”  
史蒂夫微笑着，不置可否。  
特工将剩下的汽水一饮而尽，有些意犹未尽地伸了个懒腰。“我再去训练室待一会儿，说不定能消耗一些精力，”他起身从冰箱里拿了一瓶水，“早餐时再见。”  
“你还需要那种早餐吗？”史蒂夫故意逗他，“我觉得我做得挺不错。”  
“托尼这么说的？”克林特扭头，冲史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“别问我怎么猜到的，如果说谁会喜欢，就只能是你那个傻瓜男朋友。”  
美国队长抬起头，仔细回忆了一遍自己做早餐的整个过程。然后他想到什么，脸逐渐发烫起来。  
似乎是发现了他的变化，克林特夸张地撅起嘴：“史蒂夫，下次做浓汤的时候——不管什么浓汤，或者意大利面——记得放盐。”  
“噢。”

直到夜色降临，史蒂夫在自己的房间里做完第三百二十四个俯卧撑，托尼这才姗姗回到纽约。  
他直接降落在史蒂夫卧室的阳台上。“晚上好，我的伯爵，”托尼走进来，微笑着解开领带，“有只小鸟告诉我，你似乎有些失眠。”  
金发男人揉揉鼻子，“你想不想吃点什么，”他问，“不过我们只剩下一点饼干……明天我会去买。”  
托尼有些好笑，“我刚刚结束应酬，宝贝，”他在床边坐下，拍拍身侧示意史蒂夫加入他，“如果可以的话我倒真想和你一起吃晚餐。”  
史蒂夫擦擦汗水，“我今天可是回神盾忙了一下午，”他走过去坐下，“晚餐是在食堂解决的。还想和我一起吗？”  
“天啊，我当然愿意，你在想什么，”托尼佯怒道，“哪怕被弗瑞吼一百次也愿意。”  
“你这傻瓜。”史蒂夫将男人揽过来，吻着他的发旋。  
他想起过去那些类似的夜晚，有时他陪着托尼，有时托尼陪着他。托尼偶尔会说些什么，而当史蒂夫回应，他便会露出那种可爱又柔软的表情。  
孤独纵然是必要的，但有时一颗真心的陪伴也不可或缺。  
“有时我觉得……自己不应该醒过来。那改变了很多，”史蒂夫苦笑，“而我很难判断……这究竟是好是坏。”  
“红骷髅也活到了现在，可以肯定他绝对会想再活七十年，所以，你出现在这里当然是一件好事，你让世界更加和平，”托尼皱眉看着史蒂夫，佯怒道，“再说，你有复仇者，你有我。”  
“托尼——”  
“史蒂夫——”  
他们的视线撞在一起，史蒂夫先扑哧一声笑了出来。托尼愣了愣，但很快也笑出声。  
钢铁侠式的安慰，笨拙却意外有效，史蒂夫想他会爱上这种感觉。  
于是他鼓起勇气，“嘿，托尼，”史蒂夫的喉咙有些发紧，他注视着那双漂亮的棕眼睛，“你愿意陪我参加詹妮弗的葬礼吗？时间是下周一上午。”  
“嗯？噢……哦！”托尼瞪大眼珠，“你确定吗，史蒂夫，毕竟我是——”  
“复仇者的领袖，一位英雄，”史蒂夫打断他，“我已经问过了，她丈夫欢迎我们加入。”  
“而且，”他补充，“我希望我重要的伴侣能陪在我身边。”  
托尼别过脸，咳嗽两声，用手表投影出虚拟界面，“我当然有空，史蒂夫，”他点点头，挥手收起投影，“我保证会把那天空出来。”  
史蒂夫抓过他的手，亲了亲对方指尖。“那就好，”他笑道，“讨论结束。很高兴我们能达成共识。”  
棕发男人矜持点头：“史蒂文。”  
“安东尼。”  
“我要吻你了。”托尼宣布。  
这个吻还带着淡淡的酒味，史蒂夫用双手捧起托尼的脸，手指擦过那修剪精致的胡须。托尼握住他的手，史蒂夫便放松下来，任由托尼品尝自己嘴里残余的薄荷味道。  
“菲尔说谢谢，”在他们分开时史蒂夫说，“我也是。谢谢你，托尼。”  
托尼看似不以为意，不过他发红的耳尖还是出卖了他：“……我觉得他会想留着那幢房子，那里有……他和妻子共同的回忆，对吧。”  
“不过，”托尼咯咯笑起来，跨坐到史蒂夫腿上，后者顺势抱紧他，“我还以为科尔森对这词过敏呢。”  
史蒂夫在托尼颈间蹭了蹭，“你说的是弗瑞才对。”他纠正。  
“哎呦，我可得把这句话录下来……”托尼将手指插进史蒂夫的金发里，“除非你给我点好处，否则我会和墨菲斯告状哦。”  
“我会想出什么的，”史蒂夫用拇指抚摸托尼的颧骨，又亲吻了对方的唇角，“你喝得多吗？”  
“几杯香槟而已，”托尼咧嘴，“如果你想跟我发生点事情的话，我绝对还有精力。”

“啊，你们在这儿，”克林特的声音从门外响起，“我刚才还在楼下找你们。”  
“对啊，我们正在给托尔编辫子呢，欢迎你加入，”托尼没好气地说道，“私人空间，伙计，私人空间。”  
“说得好像我有多想看你们俩亲在一起，”克林特吐吐舌头，“是你们忘了关门，呕。快把你自己从队长身上扒下来。”  
托尼松开搂着史蒂夫的手：“所以呢，你有啥理由打断我们‘编辫子’的活动？”  
这时托尔正巧从克林特身后经过，在休息室门口停下脚步。“没人能动奥丁之子的头发，”他宣布，“不过，美容师可以。”然后咚咚咚地大步离开。  
“美容师？”史蒂夫不明所以。  
“对了，我来就是为这事，你们今晚有安排吗？”克林特用手指了指身后的电梯，“娜塔准备去做指甲，她问我们要不要一起去，享受一下按摩或者水疗，以及随便什么那里有的服务。托尔已经迫不及待要去试试了。”  
“我不知道，但你应该做一套亮紫色指甲，”托尼站起来，揶揄道，“很配你的制服，让你更有魅力。”  
“勾引阔佬可不是我的任务，”克林特冲史蒂夫挤挤眼睛，“对吧，队长。”  
“我不认为……”史蒂夫被托尼掐了一下。棕发男人似乎对‘勾引阔佬’这个说法饶有兴趣。  
他们推推攘攘走到客厅，娜塔莎正站在电梯边上和布鲁斯闲聊，“我可不会指望他，巴顿，队长也就只能勾引这一个阔佬，”她显然是听见了克林特的话，“现在，我要出发了，别想浪费我的时间。”  
穿着休闲装的布鲁斯看看手表。“再过半个小时就是晚高峰，我赞成娜塔莎，”他说，“比起争吵我们还是先出发吧。”  
“你也去吗博士，看起来得我开车咯？”托尼挽住史蒂夫的手臂，“或许我们应该商量一下最合理的出行方式——为了下一次水疗之夜。”  
“我们就确定这样叫了？为什么不是美容之夜？” 克林特抓过桌上的一小袋饼干。  
托尔举手：“我没有意见，聚会便是乐事！”  
“美容之夜是我们穿着睡衣躺在按摩椅里面敷面膜，”托尼笃定地说，“水疗之夜就只是水疗。”  
“纯粹，我非常喜欢。”  
弓箭手将饼干砸向这个多管闲事的神：“这是我们人类自己的问题，你可没什么权利发表意见，阿斯加德人。”  
“恕我直言，我精心打扮可不是为了看你们在这儿吵架，”娜塔莎按下电梯按钮，“或许你们得等到长大些才能参加水疗之夜。”  
克林特毫无风度地叫起来：“不是吧小娜，你也赞成托尼？”  
娜塔莎白他。“为什么不呢。”她平静又充满威胁性地陈述道。  
托尔叉着腰大笑起来：“我也认为托尼做出了一个好提议。”  
克林特跟托尔打闹着向前走去。布鲁斯似乎对这样毫无意义的争论有些疲惫，不过很快也跟了上去，只剩下史蒂夫和托尼掉在后排。  
“稍后我们去约会吗？”托尼冲史蒂夫抛媚眼，“就，找个酒店，互相查验一下在美容院收获的成果。”  
“我很确定我刚刚理解的约会跟你不是同一个意思，”史蒂夫看着他，“不过，我有什么办法拒绝一个科学家的好奇心呢？”  
“你没有办法。那就这么说定了。”托尼和史蒂夫走进电梯，前者露出得意洋洋的笑容，大声宣布他已经让JARVIS预约了全纽约最好的美容院。  
在众人欢快的讨论声中，史蒂夫凑到爱人耳边。“只是想让你知道，”他说，“我无比感恩我现在所拥有的一切，拥有你在我身边。”  
“我也是，”他听见托尼回答，“我也是，史蒂夫。”


End file.
